


Party Display

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were going to be bad, why not go all the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Display

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[**mature_heroes**](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/) "___ in Public" challenge

Claire could tell by Peter's fidgeting that he was positively bored at Nathan's party. Of course, she knew he was grateful and relieved his brother was out of the hospital, his injuries finally healed after that explosion. After the drama had finally subsided, Peter had reverted back to his reclusive ways and wanted to get away from Nathan's usual stuffy friends. His stir crazy nature was even more evident when his hand started crawling up her thigh and he gave her 'the look' again.

She darted her head toward him and whispered bitingly, "Are you crazy? You want to do this _here_?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, squeezing her thigh one last time before he got up from his chair and began to walk toward the end of his mother's garden. Within his disposition, she knew it was her cue to follow him. As embarrassing as the situation was, she'd always give into Peter's whims.

'Don't forget about the moral implications, Claire,' she reminded herself. She rolled her eyes as Peter turned back to flash a smirk before walking forward.

Peter knew this was wrong. Claire knew this was wrong. They both were very, very aware on how wrong and messed up they were. Though given their string of circumstances together that Peter had written up as destiny, it had gotten harder and even more fruitless to deny the strange chemistry that was prevalent between them - family members or not. In a normal world among normal people, it would be considered perfectly disgusting. Even Peter and Claire had discussed the matter, forcing them to be perfectly disgusted with each other.

It didn't quite work out as planned. What was deemed 'disgusting' had escalated into some perverse turn-on. It just made it more obvious that they weren't 'normal' people -- and they never would be.

She and Peter just hoped that others in the Petrelli family hadn't noticed their "un-normalness"; although, their extreme closeness had already raised a few eyebrows. Thankfully, Nathan and Angela didn't address the issue. Claire didn't know if that was a good or bad thing the way their family just buried truths and problems.

In this case, however, she was glad they butted out of their business. Peter and Claire felt guilty enough for their transgressions - at least, they felt guilty after the deed was done. Though, the guilt would never stick, and they would be right back where they started - usually in Peter's bed.

Claire rose from her chair, trying to act as innocent as possibly. She knew the direction where Peter went, so she made a point to not follow him exactly. She took her time, looking up at the stars and remarking to one of staff that it was a beautiful night for a walk. After the staff's bland affirmation, Claire sauntered off on her own, glancing back at the party. No one seemed to notice her, and everyone else was caught up in their own little worlds. She turned her head back to the dark shadows at the end of the garden, and suddenly she was pulled forward by an invisible force.

Feeling jarred, she looked up in surprise at Peter's smiling face. "Took you long enough." He bent down putting his lips fervently over hers, pulling her warm body flush against him.

Claire broke the kiss and gave him a pout. "I had to wait a little while. Do you know how guilty that would look if we left at the same time?"

Peter frowned slightly, nodding his head. He knew she was right. He looked behind her, and everyone at the party still seemed preoccupied. No one noticed they were gone, and with a credit to Claude's powers, no one would notice they were right in front of them either.

"Are you sure no one can see us?" Claire asked hesitantly, her gaze meeting her grandmother's who seemed to be staring off into space coincidently in their direction. Claire shivered, not entirely convinced her stern, frightening grandmother couldn't see them. She knew Angela had powers of her own. 'Let's just hope it's not de-invisible powers,' Claire mused, and she immediately felt Peter's pull at her clothes, getting her attention again.

"You worry too much," Peter told her, kissing her temple lightly and then trailing kisses down her jaw line. She bent her head back, closing her eyes and then letting out a soft moan. She felt his hand trace the line of her hip, tugging at the edge of her skirt. Frenetically, her hands smoothed over his chest and then dipped under his shirt. Peter made a noise against her lips as her cold hands met his hot skin, and she felt him shiver underneath her finger tips.

"Peter..." she moaned, and the more his hands were on her; the more she fell out of reality into their own world, blocking out the chatter of the party. Peter tugged at her bra, snapping open the clasp and relieving her breasts of the constriction. She moaned louder against his mouth as he squeezed the flesh and pinched her hardening nipples. Claire scratched her nails down his chest and pushed against him.

"Claire, we need to go somewhere..." Peter groaned against her. His breathing became rapid, and she felt him harden against her.

Claire nodded. They couldn't just stand here pawing each other in the middle of the garden, and she certainly didn't want to lie down on the hard and cold cement floor. She glanced around the party, looking for the somewhere secluded. Suddenly, she turned to Peter, and her eyes beamed brightly when she found the perfect place.

"So... you sure we're going to stay invisible and no one will notice?"

Peter looked at her curiously and then nodded his head. "Uh huh."

She grinned at him, and he cocked an eyebrow. She pointed in the direction of Nathan and Angela, and Peter's face blanched.

If they were going to be bad, they might as well go all the way.

"Over there, behind the band stand." Claire looked up at Peter whose mouth was agape. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the perfect spot. That wall looks pretty sturdy." She flashed him a mischievous smile. "Besides, no one's going to hear us either."

Peter nodded slowly, scoping out the place. He grabbed her hand as they quickly moved toward it as Claire giggled behind him.

In a swift motion, Peter had pushed her roughly against the wall behind the large white band stand, the beat of the drums muffling out their sounds. He put his mouth roughly over hers, teasing and tasting her tongue, soaking up her scent. Claire moaned loudly, tugging at Peter's pants and pulling them over his hips. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he steadied her against the wall, lifting up her skirt. She cooed against his lips as his hardened arousal grazed her entrance past her panties, while she bucked and squirmed against him.

Slowly, he teased her, grinning against her mouth as he lightly prodded her sensitive flesh, pushing slowly inside and then swiftly coming out. He snaked his fingers between her legs, and she cried loudly as he rubbed her sensitive nub, pinching her and swirling his finger around wetness.

"Oh, God, please... get inside me NOW," she demanded as he kept rubbing against her. Peter laughed playfully in her ear, delighting in how she willingly gave herself to him - becoming fully and solely his. Slowly, he lifted her upward, and she arched her body to him as he plunged into her, pounding hard just as quickly as she pushed against him. And as Claire moaned, he tugged on her lips with his teeth, keeping his rhythm and pushing into her as far and fast as he could. Her slick warmth encompassed him fully, the feeling of pure abandon just beyond his reach. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder, and he felt her hands cup his buttocks, squeezing them and pushing him closer.

Like him, she wanted this. And each time they reached out for each other, blurring the lines of family and defying the moral and impossible world, they came closer to becoming one.

They became something together - something Destiny had never intended but was too powerful to negate, beyond powers, beyond family and beyond lovers.

Claire's scratches on Peter's chest began to heal, and Peter's power of invisibility flickered on and off, resonating with her moans. Peter realized he was losing control of his powers, and his hands started to burn. Still moving inside her, he looked into Claire eyes with desperation, searching out the balm from her warm and loving heart. She took his hands into hers, and suddenly, the glow began to subside. She gritted her teeth as he burned her, but almost immediately - together - their skin began to heal over the scorched flesh. She clutched his hands tightly as he thrust into her hard once more, and she released a satiated scream. Peter bent forward, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. He sighed loudly, his breath blanketing her cooling moist skin. And in a long final push, he filled her - warm and whole.

For a short moment, they rested. Peter continued to lean against Claire, and she embraced him, running her fingers through his damp hair. Peter smoothed his hand down her back, delicately tracing the curve.

"Mmmm... so scandalous," Claire murmured. Peter chuckled against her.

"It would have been worse if someone had seen that," Peter said, kissing her shoulder and then moving back to look at her.

Claire folded her arms, accentuating her chest. She lifted her chin and said, "Worse? Don't you mean 'more exciting'?"

Peter reached in and tapped her nose playfully. "If only we could afford to be so daring."

Claire sighed nodding. "If only." Peter noticed the tint of sadness in her voice, and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We talked about this, remember?" Peter replied, and Claire smiled against him.

"I know." She sighed again, repeating, "I know."

"So... you're not changing your mind, are you?" Peter looked into her eyes, searching for answers. Claire seemed bothered, but then again, they both had been after times like these.

Claire gave him a small smile. "After a night like tonight? Of course not!" She picked up their clothes, and then Peter put an arm around her, leading her back to the house. People were still enjoying the party in the background, but to Peter and Claire, their world just didn't include them.

Claire stopped, turning around to Peter. He stared at her and she spoke to him resolutely. "Peter, even if we have to keep sneaking around like this for the rest of our lives, I still get to be with you right?"

Peter walked up to her and wiped the forming tears from her eyes. "Of course," he said, leaning against her and bringing her close. Claire swooned as his naked chest rubbed against hers, her feelings fully returning after their post-coital talk.

She gave him a devilish grin and then said, "Well, then, I guess I can live with the moral repercussions."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, rocking his erect body into her. She felt another hot pulse wash through her core, and the look in his eyes fueled her second wind. They were already heading toward the spare bedroom - possibly on instinct.

She let out a small purr as his hands cupped her breasts, and she replied resolutely, "Oh yeah. The guilt is definitely worth it."

  
END


End file.
